C'est toi cette larve, Malfoy ?
by Loly and Cie
Summary: La vie était vraiment trop injuste. Si si. Sinon pourquoi lui, le Grand Draco Malfoy, serait-il cloué au lit la veille de Noël ? Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, voilà qu'on lui balance Potter dans son dortoir... Os de Noël !


**Sursaut de conscience ! Non j'a pas mouru, mais j'a eu beeeaaauuucoup de boulot ces derniers temps donc moins de temps pour écrire, et puis avec Noël qui approchait j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de spécial… Mais je n'abandonne pas la suite de mes fictions en cours, promis ça arrive !**

**En attendant, parce que tout le monde ne peut pas être en super forme pour les fêtes, un petit Draco empaqueté livré sans résistance à un Harry surmotivé… Ça vous tente ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La vie était vraiment trop injuste. En tout cas, c'était ce que Draco pensait. Assis sur son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, il observait la neige recouvrir doucement le parc de Poudlard à travers sa fenêtre. C'était tout simplement impensable. Il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver là, tout seul au milieu du dortoir des Serpentards. Il aurait dû être dans son Manoir, à déguster un délicieux foie gras, une coupe de champagne à la main – oui, il y avait des produits moldus de qualité – avec dix elfes de maison à ses pieds… Et pas cloué à ce lit minable à cause d'un foutu rhume !

Un éternuement lui échappa, comme pour prouver ses dires, et il attrapa un mouchoir en maugréant. Sa mère l'avait interdit de séjour au domaine familial le temps des vacances, de peur qu'il ne contamine ses précieux invités… Raaah, ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce château à moitié délabré, surtout quand ils étaient moins d'une vingtaine à passer Noël là ! D'autant plus qu'il était le seul Serpentard ! Il ne voulait pas !

Toujours en râlant à mi-voix, il se rallongea sur son lit, passant sa couette par-dessus sa tête. Il avait de la fièvre. Il avait le nez bouché. Il avait mal dormi. Il avait trop chaud et il grelottait. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et qu'on lui foute la paix. Est-ce que c'était vraiment trop demander ?

Faut croire que oui, étant donné que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement et un paquet fut balancé dans la pièce. Draco grogna. Il avait mal à la tête, bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que les gens fassent autant de bruit ? Péniblement, il souleva un coin de la couverture pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait. Bon, ce n'était pas un paquet cadeau qu'on lui avait envoyé en avance. C'était juste Potter qui se redressait à quatre pattes sur le tapis vert. Rien de très important, en somme, il pouvait aussi bien se recoucher. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

…

Potter ?

Le blond sortit une nouvelle fois la tête de son cocon. C'était bien le Balafré, debout juste devant son lit, en train d'épousseter son pantalon. Génial. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça maintenant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix sortit incroyablement grinçante et enrouée.

- Bordel, Potty, tes deux neurones ont tellement été malmenées que tu ne sais même plus retrouver ton propre dortoir ?

Le brun sursauta violemment. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et fouillèrent la pièce.

- … Malfoy ? C'est toi ?

- Non, c'est Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Evidemment que c'est moi, crétin.

- Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

… Il se foutait de lui là.

- Juste devant toi, abruti. Dans mon lit.

Harry le fixa un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air stupéfait.

- Malfoy ? C'est toi cette larve ?

Draco poussa un grognement pour toute réponse et l'autre éclata de rire. Le malade laissa échapper un geignement de douleur avant de rabattre à nouveau la couette sur sa tête. Merlin, pourquoi cet imbécile devait-il parler aussi fort ! Il avait l'impression qu'Hagrid et toute sa famille avaient décidé de danser la polka sur son crâne. Il sentit vaguement le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et une main repoussa la couverture, envoyant un courant d'air glacé le long de son échine. Il frissonna violemment en poussant un glapissement de surprise avant de se mettre sur le dos et fusiller Potter du regard. Mais avec le nez rouge et les yeux brillants, un peu dans le vague, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air menaçant… Le brun se contenta de sourire, amusé.

- Le grand Draco Malfoy serait-il malade ?

- Va te faire foutre, Potter…

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Pomfresh ?

- Elle est partie chez sa nièce qui vient d'avoir un bébé.

- Ton parrain ?

- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je suis pas suicidaire…

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Je viens de dire que j'étais pas suicidaire, crétin.

Harry gloussa légèrement. Draco, lui, s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couette et ferma les yeux. Il était beaucoup fatigué pour s'énerver, et il avait trop mal à la tête pour lui crier dessus. Et bon, tant qu'il ne touchait plus aux couvertures, il n'en avait un peu rien à faire qu'il soit là ou pas. Mais bon, quand même… Il rouvrit un œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le dortoir des Serpentards ?

- Tu me croiras jamais. Je faisais tranquillement une bataille de boules de neige avec les Poustouffles qui sont restés quand Ron et Rogue m'ont sauté dessus, ils m'ont jeté un sort de ligotage, et puis ils m'ont traîné dans tous les couloirs avant de me jeter ici. Ces espèces de…

- … Mouais. Je suis peut-être malade, mais toi je sais pas ce que tu as pu fumer…

- Je t'avais dit que tu me croirais pas.

- La Belette et Sev ? Evidemment que c'est impossible.

- Et comment j'aurais pu avoir le mot de passe, si ton parrain de m'avait pas ouvert ?

… Oui, bon, peut-être. Mais c'était totalement impensable. Pourquoi Serverus lui aurait-il envoyé Potter alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas en forme ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de vouloir l'enfoncer comme ça… Enfin, presque pas. Une main fraîche repoussa quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées à son front avec la sueur et se posa à leur place, lui faisant pousser un léger soupir de bien-être. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Ses deux mains étaient crispées sur sa couette pour la garder au plus près de son corps. Et il n'y avait que Potter dans la pièce. Donc… Il repoussa sèchement son bras. Ou du moins, il essaya de le faire sèchement.

- Me touche pas…

- T'es brûlant Malfoy, tu peux pas rester là sans rien faire.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Fous-moi la paix…

- Je peux pas te laisser comme ça.

- Saint Potter, le sauveur de la veuve et l'oprheli… IIIIINNN !

Le dit "Saint" avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains, étant donné que le principal intéressé ne semblait pas vraiment motivé pour le faire. Il avait donc tout simplement soulevé la larve humaine de son matelas, toujours enveloppée dans son cocon. Draco resta amorphe un instant, un peu sonné par son propre cri, et Harry eut le temps de bien le caler contre lui et de commencer à s'approcher de la porte du dortoir

- Non mais t'as perdu la tête, Potter ! Pose-moi ! Tout de suite !

- Arrête de brailler, ta fièvre va augmenter. Et puis je ne te touche pas, alors tu devrais être content. Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, il fait presque aussi froid que dehors. Vous n'allumez jamais la cheminée ou quoi chez vous ? Pas étonnant que tu sois frigorifié…

- Pose-moi.

- A ta place, Malfoy, j'arrêterai de parler et je fermerai les yeux. Ça risque de pas mal bouger, et en plus tu n'es pas tout léger alors ça n'arrange pas les choses…

- Je ne suis pas gros.

- J'ai pas dit ça. Ferme-là maintenant au lieu de dire des conneries.

Le blond aurait bien protesté plus longtemps, mais les murs qui tanguaient autour de lui commençaient à lui donner le mal de mer. Et merde, Potter avait raison. Il ferma très fort les yeux. Ses nausées d'atténuèrent presque aussitôt, remplacées par une sensation de bercement plutôt agréable. Ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Le brun semblait vraiment faire attention à lui, même s'il avançait d'un pas rapide, comme pour arriver le plus vite possible – il n'était pas lourd, par Salazar ! Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Peut-être à l'infirmerie, après tout il y avait passé tellement de temps qu'il devait bien connaître quelques remèdes… Il entendait les portraits discuter sur leur passage et les escaliers bouger au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'était apaisant. Et son corps était totalement dans forces, pire qu'une poupée de chiffons…

Merlin, il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Potter faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ! Oui, mais il était hors de question qu'il rouvre les yeux tant qu'ils étaient en mouvement. Et puis, il avait vraiment très mal à la tête. Peut-être ça irait mieux lorsqu'ils s'arrêteraient ? Voilà, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils soient immobiles pour reprendre le contrôle des choses…

- Rudolph au nez rouge.

- Hein ? Non mais ils n'allaient pas à l'infirmerie là ! Une expression aussi stupide en cette période, ça ne pouvait être que… le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors ! Draco rouvrit les yeux et se débattit faiblement, mais Harry enjambait déjà l'ouverture du tableau. Oh Merlin… Du rouge et or partout, agressant ses pauvres pupilles déjà fatiguées, et comble de l'horreur, Longdubat assis dans un fauteuil. Neville releva la tête de son devoir de sortilèges, stupéfait… Son camarade lui sourit joyeusement.

- Hey, Neville ! Bataille pas trop, va, j'ai déjà essayé de faire ça, c'est incompréhensible. Y a que Hermione qui ait compris quelque chose, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de t'aider. Elle est à la bibliothèque en ce moment.

- Mais je…

- A ta place, j'en profiterai tant qu'elle n'est pas sur le dos de ce pauvre Ronnie…

Longdubat acquiesça, encore hébété, et sortit de la Salle sans demander son reste. Harry installa Draco dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, rajouta une bûche dans le feu, réchauffa magiquement un bol qui était posé sur la table et revint s'agenouiller devant lui. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation… Le blond se renfrogna. C'était vraiment minable de profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un pour affirmer sa domination. Et non, il n'avait jamais fait ça ! De sa part, c'était seulement pour rappel l'ordre logique et naturel des choses : un Malfoy en haut, les autres à ses pieds. Absolument pas pour contenter son ego. Le brun se mit à rire et lui tendit le bol légèrement fumant.

- Pas la peine de m'insulter, Malfoy, je comprends rien avec ton nez bouché. Avale ça en attendant, ça devrait te faire du bien. C'est du lait chaud avec du miel, les elfes des cuisines nous en laissent toujours dans les parages, pour quand on revient du parc.

Mais bien sûr, pour se laisser empoisonner sans rien dire ? Draco jeta un regard sceptique au récipient devant lui. Harry sourit un peu plus, amusé par son attitude, et porta le bol à ses propres lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée. Il effaça les traces de lait autour de sa bouche d'un rapide coup de langue avant de se pencher à nouveau sur lui.

- Je suis un Gryffondor, Malfoy, tu te souviens ? Je suis désespérément loyal envers mon école. Alors maintenant, sois un gentil garçon et bois ça. Sinon, je te jure que je te le fais avaler au bouche-à-bouche.

Aussitôt, le blond sortit une main de sous la couette pour attraper le bol. Il ne sentait pas le goût de la boisson, mais c'est vrai que la chaleur était agréable et qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Et d'accord, il aurait mieux fait d'allumer un feu dans son dortoir. Mais bon, ça lui aurait demandé un effort supplémentaire et ça, c'était absolument inimaginable dans son état. De toute façon, un Malfoy n'avait pas à allumer une cheminée donc… il ne savait pas le faire. Il repoussa le récipient et Potter le posa aussitôt sur la table. Se rapprochant une nouvelle fois, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant de tendre une main vers son front. Draco gronda doucement, d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

- Me touche pas j'ai dit…

- Oh, arrête un peu ton char Malfoy. Tu vois bien que je vais pas te faire de mal. Alors laisse-moi faire.

- J'ai dit _non_, abruti.

- Merlin, tu es encore plus chiant en étant malade que d'habitude !

Il grimaça lorsqu'il éleva la fois… et rata complètement son mouvement. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès. D'un seul coup, il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de Potter, coincé dans sa couette, la tête contre son épaule. Le brun affichait un petit sourire satisfait, les pieds tendus vers la chaleur des flammes, un bras passé autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir en place. De cette manière, il put vérifier tranquillement sa température. Le blond commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire son bouche-à-bouche. Au moins, il aurait été contaminé et il aurait été incapable de la manipuler comme ça ! Si si, son virus était aussi virulent. Radical et immédiat.

- Putain, Potter, je te jure que quand j'aurais récupérer je vais te…

- Mais oui mais oui. Avec une fièvre pareille, je me demande comment tu arrives encore à parler clairement.

- Ce n'est qu'un rhume.

- Désolé, pour moi ça ressemble plus à une grippe.

- Une quoi ?

- Une maladie moldue.

Draco se raidit, horrifié. Une maladie moldue ? Il avait attrapé une saloperie de maladie _moldue _? Mais c'était impossible ! Il était un Sang-Pur ! Il ne pouvait pas… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas rentré au Manoir. Sa mère aurait hurlé de rire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais en attendant… c'était quoi exactement, une grippe ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? Il allait mourir ? Ou pire, perdre ses cheveux ? Comment est-ce que ça se soignait ? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir aller dans un de ces gros cubes blancs que les Moldus appelaient _hostipaux _? Mais Harry rit doucement et son index s'enfonça dans sa joue d'un air taquin.

- Ça va être soupe et lit pendant trois jours, môssieur Malfoy, et comme tu ne vas pas rester tout seul, tu vas devoir rester ici… Oh je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

- Dans tes rêves, Potty, je préfère crever que de passer la nuit au milieu de tes toutous…

Potter avait vraiment décidé de se débarrasser de lui en le jetant dans la fosse aux lions… Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr. Il n'allait jamais survivre à ces vacances. Si la maladie ne l'emportait pas, ce serait ces maudits Gryffondors qui l'achèveraient et qui iraient enterrer son corps dans la Forêt Interdite… Quelle déchéance ! Le sourire du brun s'adoucit légèrement.

- C'est bon, je te protègerai.

- Arrête de jouer les héros avec moi, Potty, ça m'énerve…

- Tu partageras mon lit.

Le blond releva la tête pour dévisager son visage avec sérieux. C'était lui ou bien Potter avait l'air… _heureux_ de son idée ? Il y avait cette espèce de lueur qui dansait au fond de ses yeux… Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait forcément halluciner. Voilà, c'était la fièvre qui le faisait délirer. Ou alors, le brun avait lui aussi attrapé cette "grippe" et il racontait n'importe quoi.

- Potter, je suis de plus en plus persuadé que t'as complètement perdu la tête.

- Mais non, tout le monde sait que se coller à quelqu'un est le meilleur moyen de faire baisser la fièvre.

- … Il faudrait être nu pour ça…

- Et ?

Le regard d'Harry était devenu franchement moqueur. Les neurones de Draco se remirent péniblement en marche. Il était malade, donc sans force pour pouvoir se débattre. Potter l'avait enlevé de sa chambre sécurisée. Potter avait viré la seule autre personne dans son propre dortoir. Potter voulait le mettre dans son lit. Nu. … … … Potter s'était pris un Cognard un peu trop motivé au dernier match de Quidditch. Il se raidit et tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, sans succès. Bon, très bien… Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

- Potter, tu me détestes…

- Oh, c'est vieux ça, tu devrais tourner la page, tu sais ?

- … Ça fait des années qu'on est ennemis…

- Justement, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- … Chaque fois qu'on se voit, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'insulter…

- Bah, tes joues deviennent toutes rouges quand tu t'énerves, c'est trop mignon.

- … Potter, j'ai la très désagréable impression que tu me dragues…

- C'est si désagréable que ça ?

… Sa mission était un échec désastreux. Loin de se calmer, Potter semblait follement s'amuser de la situation. Ce qui n'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Et le blond avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir clairement. Il savait qu'il y avait des dizaines de bonnes raisons pour le remettre à sa place, mais il n'arrivait pas à en trouver une seule. Même pas un tout petit argument logique. Le brun était trop près de toute façon, c'était pour ça qu'il avait les idées embrouillées… Euh, non, ce qu'il était en train de penser n'était pas franchement à son avantage. Depuis quand la présence de Potter le troublait ? N'importe quoi ! Il se renfrogna.

- Tu me détestes.

- Nooon, j'y crois pas… Tu boudes Malfoy ? Parce que tu t'es trompé sur moi ?

- Dans tes rêves…

- Non je ne te déteste pas, va falloir t'y faire. Et oui, je te drague. Content que tu t'en sois rendu compte, ça veut dire que je me débrouille pas si mal.

- Je suis un mec, Potter, et je ne suis pas gay.

- Mais moi non plus. Demande à Cho, ou à Lavande, ou à Emmy, ou à Myriam, ou à…

Draco l'interrompit d'un grognement agacé. Comment osait-il énumérer ses anciennes conquêtes alors qu'il prétendait le séduire ? Non pas qu'il était intéressé. Et encore moins jaloux. C'était stupide comme idée. Non, c'était juste son amour des bonnes manières et son côté aristocratique qui s'indignaient face à un comportement aussi rustre. Harry se remit à rire et se cala un mieux dans le fauteuil, toujours en faisant attention à ne pas trop le bousculer.

- Décidément, c'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie ! Avoir un Malfoy aussi démuni entre les bras, le Père Noël a été généreux cette année…

- Je ne suis _pas_ démuni.

- Oh vraiment ? Et si jamais je décidais de t'embrasser, maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Le blond déglutit péniblement. Potter était sérieux. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, même s'il souriait. Draco se sentait un peu comme une souris face à une souris face à un chat. Un gros chat. Affamé. Et lui qui était toujours coincé dans sa couette ! Le bras passé autour de ses épaules se resserra, le rapprochant un peu plus du corps d'Harry. Le visage de celui-ci se penchait lentement vers lui. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas les siens, ne cillant même pas. Draco sentit sa gorge se contracter légèrement. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il…

- Tu peux pas, j'ai le nez bouché…

Oh Merlin, ce n'était tout de même pas _lui_ qui venait de couiner ça ? Il avait pas trouvé mieux comme excuse pour le dissuader ? Les lèvres d'Harry frémirent, comme s'il retenait un éclat de rire, et… il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Le blond cligna des yeux. Hein ? C'était tout ? Cette espèce de sale Rouge de bas étage l'avait fait autant paniquer pour un simple et ridicule _bisou de gamin _? … Il avait le droit de le tuer ? Non parce que là il en avait très très envie. Il pourrait toujours faire passer ça sur le compte de la fièvre. D'ailleurs, il était sûr qu'elle avait augmenté, parce qu'il faisait beaucoup plus chaud d'un coup. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. … Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment tomber dans les pommes. Potter recula et sourit.

- Tu es tout rouge…

- Ta gueule, Potty.

- Alors, qui n'est pas démuni ? Si je voulais, ce serait tellement facile de te violer…

- … Vraiment… Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que tu étais un brave et loyal Gryffondor ? Que tu n'allais pas me faire de mal ?

- Je te fais peur ou quoi ? On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ne pas maîtriser les choses…

- Absolument pas.

La lueur moqueuse dans les yeux du brun lui fit froncer les sourcils. Comment ça, il n'avait pas l'air de le croire ? Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui ! Ç'aurait été un comble !

- Si tu le dis… Mais tu as raison, je ne vais pas te violer, surtout si tu es malade.

Malgré sa certitude, les épaules de Draco se détendirent. Bizarrement, il lui faisait confiance, mais cette sensation de vulnérabilité était nouvelle pour lui et il n'aimait pas trop ça.

- … De toute façon, je sais que tu viendras toi-même pour ça.

- Arrête le Quidditch, Potter, ça te détruit un peu trop la cervelle.

- Peut-être pas maintenant, pas à Poudlard. Mais d'ici trois, quatre, cinq ans… j'ai le temps, tu sais. Tu finiras par t'y faire.

- T'as de l'espoir…

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois, doucement, effleura sa tempe du bout du nez.

- Je suis tenace, et j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Si je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état, j'aurais attendu un peu plus longtemps avant de te le faire comprendre. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de te faire fuir. Ça aurait été un peu plus compliqué sinon… Là, comme ça, c'est bien. Tu m'écoutes.

- En même temps j'ai pas trop le choix, crétin.

- Tu cèderas.

La voix de Potter était assurée. Il était sûr de ce qu'il disait. C'était terriblement vexant. Non mais oh, il avait peut-être son mot à dire aussi ! D'abord, il n'aimait pas les hommes. Même s'il se sentait… pas trop mal dans ses bras. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le sujet. Enfin, presque pas. Potter avait du charme, d'accord. Potter était gentil et attentionné, d'accord. Potter l'avait toujours fait se sentir vivant, d'accord. C'était rafraîchissant de lui hurler dessus entre deux couloirs. Mais de là à accepter une _relation_ avec lui ? Il grogna :

- 'Te déteste…

- Mais oui, je sais.

- Vraiment.

- Humhum.

- Tu me crois pas.

Harry haussa les épaules, clairement amusé par sa mine un peu bougonne, et ajusta un peu mieux la couverture autour du corps du blond.

- Non. Mais bon, tu t'en rendras compte plus tard. Je t'ai dit que j'avais le temps. Et puis, il faut d'abord que je me débarrasse de la face de serpent. Avant de te dire quoi que ce soit. On ne sait jamais.

Draco resta silencieux un moment. Stupide héroïsme à la noix. Et si lui avait envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, hein ? Comment il faisait ? Potter n'était qu'un sale égoïste de toute façon ! … Il était en train de perdre complètement la raison. De quoi avait-il envie exactement, là ? C'était stupide ! Il n'était pas intéressé par le Gryffondor. Le brun faisait partie de son quotidien… Bon, pas de cette manière, mais quand même. Il avait _déjà_ Potter. Il était à lui, et il n'avait rien à dire. Et puis, il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas si désagréable de se faire dorloter un peu. Même s'il allait devoir régler ce petit problème de suffisance et de possessivité. Histoire de lui montrer qui dominait. Quand il aurait repris quelques forces. Pour l'instant…

Le blond ferma les yeux et se tourna légèrement pour appuyer son front contre l'épaule d'Harry. Il le sentit sursauter mais s'obligea à garder les paupières closes. C'est fou comme la fièvre pouvait faire chauffer son visage… Il marmonna.

- J'ai mal à la tête à force de parler. Je suis malade je te rappelle, alors je veux dormir. Tu m'as enlevé de mon lit alors tu assumes et tu la fermes. Je dors.

Harry sourit et l'enlaça plus étroitement, déposant un baiser sur son crâne. Il chuchota.

- T'es tout rouge, Draco.

- … Dis-le encore.

- Quoi ? Draco ?

Le rougissement accentué de l'oreille près de lui le fit glousser et il se mit à répéter son prénom encore et encore, un peu comme une berceuse, sa main caressant ses cheveux blonds. Draco laissa échapper un léger soupir de bien-être totalement anti-Malfoyen sans chercher à le cacher. Il se laissait peu à peu envelopper par une sensation de chaleur et de béatitude. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait _bien_. En sécurité. Finalement, ces vacances n'étaient pas si mal que ça. Et son Noël n'était peut-être pas gâché, même sans champagne ou foie gras. Peut-être même que si sa maladie finissait avant la rentrée, il lui montrerait qu'il n'était _pas_ démuni et ce que c'était qu'embrasser quelqu'un…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ron se redressa et remercia la Grosse Dame qui avait laissé son tableau entrouvert. Rogue se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Le rouquin hocha la tête une seule fois d'un air grave et le professeur poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Cela devenait insupportable de voir ceux deux-là se tourner autour sans rien tenter. Et personne ne remarquait rien ! Même Hermione et sa brillante intelligence avait affirmé à son petit-ami qu'il se faisait des idées. Résultat : l'élève et le professeur avaient été obligés de collaborer, complètement à contrecœur… Ron avait d'ailleurs appris qu'un très bon potionniste pouvait se transformer en redoutable bactériologiste. Terrifiant. Mais Dieu merci, le calvaire était enfin terminé. Et d'ailleurs…

Rogue eut un sourire doucereux – son préféré.

- Monsieur Weasly, vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor pour espionner ses camarades…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hum… voilà… le petit délire à la fin, c'est juste parce que c'est toujours Ron et Rogue qui tombent dans les pommes en découvrant la relation Draco/Harry alors j'avais envie de changer un peu ! Mais bon, je sais pas si ça fait terrible… si ?**

**Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !^^**

**See you soon**


End file.
